


mystic messenger but it's ruined

by eternallyheartbeating



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, M/M, Memes, everyones a sterotype, jaehee is the same but she can r e s t, jumin is an emo kid, seven dies cause he ate too many chips and hes just astral projectin the entire time, this is all just a joke guys, v is gay, yoosung is a fuck boi, zen is a flamboyant gay theater nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyheartbeating/pseuds/eternallyheartbeating
Summary: wwow its the memes and a cursed thing that @gay-ly-daily on tumblr and I are writingpls its just memes its so cursed





	mystic messenger but it's ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Zen: I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train
> 
> Yoosung: n0 h0m0 th0
> 
> 707: literally dying
> 
> Jumin: xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx
> 
> Jaehee: jumin dont put your tumblr url
> 
> V: when you were busy being heterosexual i studied the blade
> 
> Saeran: slut

 

**[n0 h0m0 th0 has entered the chatroom]**

**[n0 h0m0 th0** **has added 5 others to the chatroom]**

**n0 h0m0 th0** : speak

**[ I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train and xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx has entered the chatroom]**

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** : zen what the hell is your user

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : hypocrite 

**[jumin dont put your tumblr url has entered the chatroom]**

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : oh my god jaehee have you seen his tumblr

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : Yes.

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : It’s cursed. 

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : time to go cry and find it lolol

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** : plz do not

**[I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train has left the chatroom]**

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : wow I can’t believe Zen died

**n0 h0m0 th0** : is he astral projecting

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : No that’s not real.

**n0 h0m0 th0** : ya but 7 ://

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : _You’re an idiot._

**n0 h0m0 th0** : not to be sexist but ur a faggot

**[I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train has entered the chatroom]**

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : hey jumin

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** :  what

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : delet urself

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : ive never seen so much gerard way in my life

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : he has a crush on him

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : thats fine i have a crush on lin manuel miranda as hamilton

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : buT my tumBLR WONT BE COVERED IN HIS FAc E

**n0 h0m0 th0** :  did;

**n0 h0m0 th0** : did you make a tumblr

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** :  yeah;;

**n0 h0m0 th0** :  thats gay

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : im gay

**n0 h0m0 th0** : wrow

**n0 h0m0 th0** : im about to say it

**n0 h0m0 th0** : i dont care that you broke your elbow

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** :  lmao

**n0 h0m0 th0** : lit  ✩✩✩

**[** **literally dying has entered the chatroom]**

**literally dying** : yo yo homie joe

**literally dying** : yoosung r u high or something cause ur acting like it

**n0 h0m0 th0** : ya probably

**n0 h0m0 th0** : high of ur bullshit

**literally dying** : yoosung that doesnt make sense u idiot

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : oh god they’re both here;;;;

**[when you were busy being heterosexual i studied the blade has entered the chatroom]**

**when you were busy being heterosexual i studied the blade** : wrow

**n0 h0m0 th0** : hey v remember a time when i like u

**when you were busy being heterosexual i studied the blade** :  no

**n0 h0m0 th0** : good cause never happen

**literally dying** : aha ohh

**when you were busy being heterosexual i studied the blade** : dont side w him luciel >;((

**literally dying** : (~_3_)~

**when you were busy being heterosexual i studied the blade** : the fuck does that mean

**literally dying** : **_(~_3_)~ fuck_ **

**n0 h0m0 th0** : gay

**literally dying** : ya

**literally dying** : yoosung u fool were all gay

**n0 h0m0 th0** :  ✩ so you are the gay  ✩

**literally dying** : yea thats the point

**n0 h0m0 th0** : of what

**literally dying** : everything

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : I hate you two.

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : Not individually.

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : When you’re like this.

**literally dying** : im always like this ~( _3_)~

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : stfu

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** : OMG JAEHEE SAID FUCk

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : not directly it doesn’t count

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : JAEHEE SAID FUCK

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** : JAEHEE SAID FUCK

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : JAEHEE SAID FUCK

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** : JAEHEE SAID FUCK

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : JAEHEE SAID FUCK

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** : JAEHEE SAID FUCK

**literally dying** : soulmates

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** :  we’re not even dating ///_-

**literally dying** : i thought u were

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : I thought you were

**n0 h0m0 th0** : ^^^

**when you were busy being heterosexual i studied the blade** : I thought you were

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** :  ya same

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** : I would never date anyone who doesn’t appreciate true ART by Gerard Way

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : wwow i cant believe jumin hans divorcing me

**xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx** : we werent even dating

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : apparently not

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : even I thought we were dating and i dont even like you

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : but you do though

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : oh shit wait

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : there is contradicting evidence

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : i cant believe this

**[ xxXmy-fallout-at-thediscoXxx has left the chatroom]**

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : he’s scared to admit his love for me >3<

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** :  yeah he left to scream

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : i can hear my chemical romance all the way across the hall ;;;

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : hes just playing the g note over and over again 

**literally dying** : im not emo but kin

**n0 h0m0 th0** : what does kin mean you cishet

**literally dying** : im neither cis nor het

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** :  Kin means you see something (or a fictional character) and you go “dat me”

**n0 h0m0 th0** : oh

**n0 h0m0 th0** : like a furry 

**literally dying** : sure jan

**literally dying** : WAIT DOES YOOSUNG KIM IS A FUR R y

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : probably   
**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : my guess is that hes a fox 

**[n0 h0m0 th0 has left the chatroom]**

**literally dying** : he can hide but he cant run away from the truth

**literally dying** : IM SCREECHING HES RUNNING DOWN THE HA LL 

**literally dying** : heS scREEChinh hea nOT A fuRRY

**literally dying** :  JAEHHHEHEH YOU thTo  IM NOT A goDm FUrY

**literally dying** : HE OTOOK mY PHONe

**literally dying** :  SA vE mE

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : relationship goals 

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : wow I can’t believe they’re in love

**literally dying** : I FukCIing haTE SevENN 

**literally dying** : IM NOT GgAY

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** :  i have contradicting evidence yet again

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : at the last party

**literally dying** : nnNOoo

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : they were holdin hands

**literally dying** : iM scReeCHing YoosuNG iS dyINh

**literally dying** :  liKE THATS HPpENED 

**literally dying** : BUT LIKe zeN nevER saW

**literally dying** :  ALL ThAT wenT dowN

**literally dying** : NNOooO DontT TellL THEM sEVen

**literally dying** : hahhhadhjkflg    
**literally dying:** h OW m UC  h D o yOu KNOW 

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : um

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** :  a lot

**literally dying:** wh  At the  Hel  L do E S th a  T me  AN

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : U M;;

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** :  I SWORE TO MYSELF ID NEVER SPEAK OF IT

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : bUT

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : I SAW YALL SMOOCHIn

**literally dying:** LHFALFGjj

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** :  Does that mean Seven is also a furry

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : LMAO JAEHEE

**literally dying** : HSHHHH ZEN WHE n HOw WHA T WHY YOU BROKE yOOSUng

**I want Alexander Hamilton to run me over with a train** : i told you i saw things at the last party,,,

**literally dying** : yoosung went back to his room in denial

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : Everyone’s having gay crisis today

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : Jumin is blasting MCR

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : Yoosung refuses to be outed by Zen

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** :  Zen has a crush on Jumin probably

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : Seven exists and hes probably a furry too

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : I exist as the lesbian you all wish you could be

**literally dying** : i don’t wish to be a jaehee lesbian,,

**literally dying** :  im gaY

**[literally dying added slut to the chatroom]**

**literally dying** : hey,, my bro,, my dude

**literally dying** : pls tell them im not a furry

**slut** : IM SCREECHING IS THIS WHY THERE’S YELLING IN THE DORMS

**slut** : but like

**slut** : you seem like a furry

**literally dying** : i stg ray if anyones a furry here its jumin

**jumin dont put your tumblr url** : welcome to the dorm chat everyone's secretly a furry


End file.
